The system for management of the warnings and of the electronic procedures for an aircraft is a system at the heart of the aircraft. In view of its functionality, it is connected to virtually all of the electronic equipment on the aircraft, such as the fuel management system, the electrical system or the hydraulic system. This equipment, which is identified by the international commission ATA, acronym for Air Transport Association, (subsequently denoted ATA equipment), evolves in the course of the development of the aircraft depending notably on the interfaces between ATA equipment and on the dynamic behaviour of the signals sent by this ATA equipment. This FWS system indicates to the pilot the procedures to be followed for managing the aircraft, in nominal and abnormal modes. Quantitatively, this system conventionally manages 5000 signals on the aircraft (from which warnings and procedures originate), 1000 warnings aimed at the crew, 1000 procedures attached to these warnings.
The honing of the FWS continues right up to the flights preceding the certification flights.
The FWS is therefore, by reason of its central position, continually modified and updated during the development of the aircraft but especially “in the final straight” prior to the certification.
The development of the FWS, in other words the maturation of its design, is subject to numerous iterations of software development and is currently carried out in an empirical manner based on:                the knowledge of the behaviours of the various types of ATA equipment, and of the events seriously affecting this equipment and more generally the aircraft, and        the establishment of standard procedures,and this takes place relatively late in the development planning of the aircraft. Moreover, a large part of the verification of the implementation is carried out on a “complete system test bench” or on the test aircraft itself, blocking these rare resources that are highly solicited elsewhere.        